


Change of Plans

by cowboykylux



Series: Mob Boss Kylo Ren AU [16]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, F/M, Gun Violence, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Married Life, Mob Boss Kylo Ren, Murder, Murder Family, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: He’s fuming, angry in a way you haven’t seen him in such a long time. The kind of angry where his size is intimidating, big broad shoulders and tall as a tree, as he storms into the kitchen. You’re lounging on the couch, flipping through shopping network TV, until you hear him. Once you hear him, you’re up and on him like a bee on a flower, confused at his sudden bursting in.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Mob Boss Kylo Ren AU [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814407
Kudos: 27





	Change of Plans

“There’s been a change of plans.” Kylo says, practically kicking down the front door.

He’s fuming, angry in a way you haven’t seen him in such a long time. The kind of angry where his size is intimidating, big broad shoulders and tall as a tree, as he storms into the kitchen. You’re lounging on the couch, flipping through shopping network TV, until you hear him. Once you hear him, you’re up and on him like a bee on a flower, confused at his sudden bursting in.

“Oh?” You ask, checking the clock. You hadn’t been expecting him for another hour at least, and with his early appearance and his sour attitude, you know it’s a stupid question but you still feel compelled to ask, “Is everything alright?”

“No.” Kylo responds, lifting the dripping gun high enough over the sink so that you can see it.

Or rather, he lifts the severed hand that’s holding a dripping gun.

Immediately, you sprint to the bathroom, grab one of the buckets from underneath the sink and race it back to Kylo in the kitchen. You try and identify the hand, try to figure out who it belongs to, if there’s any tattoos or rings that you recognize.

He drops the thing and the gun into the bucket, and you stick the lid on it, turning on the hot water to let Kylo scrub his palms of the sticky red blood. You wash your own hands in turn, and only once they’re clean do you cup his cheeks. He’s so angry, shaking from it, and you know if you don’t calm him down now he’ll go on a frenzied rampage.

“What can I do?” You whisper as you kiss him, just a chaste something on the corner of his mouth. You keep your voice calm and soft, knowing that’s what he needs right now, needs to be brought down to a level where he won’t go hurting himself through stupid decisions. “Tell me honey, tell me and I’ll do it.”

 **“Just smile.”** Kylo sighs, clenches his jaw as he cups your cheeks in return, the both of you holding on to each other’s faces because you’re the most precious thing in the world to one another. **“I really need you to smile right now.”**

You do smile then, not because he told you to, but because you are so in love with him, with the way he only ever wants you. You had asked to go with him today, on the business meeting that he needed to attend, but he wanted you home and relaxing instead. Now wasn’t the time for _I told you I should have come,_ so you just smile as he combs his thick fingers through your hair.

“Do you know what day it is today?” You ask, whispering with a teasing playful spark in your eye.

You have something for him, something you think he’ll like very much, hiding under your robe. But he’s too wrapped up in his own frustration still though to miss your meaning, and he groans, dropping his head in the crook of your shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I wanted to take you out, I had a whole fucking thing planned and – ”

“We can stay home.” You interrupt him before he goes down a rabbit hole, removing your hands from the sides of his face to tug open the sash of your robe, letting it fall open just enough to reveal the bright red lingerie set you had bought just for tonight.

“I fucking love you.” Kylo groans again, this time for an entirely different reason. His hands slide down your body to cup your breasts, and his bad mood is instantly gone, making you laugh brightly.

“Happy Valentine’s Day honey.” You roll your eyes fondly as he bodily hoists you over his shoulder, carrying you to the bedroom.

Yes, you think to yourself as he places you gingerly down on the bed, the severed hand nearly forgotten, a change of plans indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt:
> 
> “Just smile. I really need you to smile right now.”


End file.
